


车匙

by Charmaineklo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaineklo/pseuds/Charmaineklo





	车匙

Sebastian篇

“五年能改变多少东西？”  
大概就是变得炙手可热，终于有属于自己的house？不过想想也有点怀念，毕竟拼搏这么多年的时光，都是在这小小的公寓里面度过的。  
他在收拾东西准备搬家的时候一直在默默地回忆在这单身公寓里面发生的故事。

哐当。  
车匙掉在地上的声音。

他皱起了眉头，“这东西不见了那么久，居然这个时候又自己跑出来了。”

这大概又是一个被五年改变的东西吧。

他心血来潮，拽紧了手中的车匙，乒呤乓啷的又从搭在沙发上的外套口袋摸出了另一条车匙，一脚蹬进了鞋子里面就出了门。

 

这个树林大概可以算是荒无人烟了，虽然附近就是公众绿地，不少亲子和情侣都会在公园里度过周末和假日，但似乎每个人都对这片树林视而不见。  
回想起那几年，来这里消遣的时间不下百次，可这片树林像是从来没有别人踏足过一般静寂，这反倒让他们都放下戒心，不再局促于车子里面，甚至大胆的在树林里铺上野餐垫就开始一段不可被知的双人探戈。

他在树林的边上就将车子停下来了，手里依然拽着那条无意之中找到的车匙，向树林里走去。  
最终他的脚步停在了一辆SUV旁边。

“果然是渺无人烟的地方，想不到五年过去了你还在这里。”  
他伸出手拍走了落在驾驶座的窗上的树叶，里面的一切都像在等待主人一样静静地在原地丝毫没变。他按了按车匙上的按钮，可是这庞然大物毫无反应，“大概是感应器不灵光了吧。”  
他拂拭掉车门上的尘，试着将车匙送进锁眼里面，轻轻一扭，居然还能打开，把他也吓了一跳，“还以为一定全是锈了。”  
打开车门后，他探进车里面。车里结挂了一点蜘蛛网，他拨开蜘蛛网之后把车匙插进钥匙孔里面，尝试着拧了一下，“看来是发动不起来了，”然而车里面的灯居然亮了起来，“也算是个惊喜。”

 

“要不我们把这车扔这里了吧？”  
“恩？为什么？想换新车了吗？”金发的男子将嘴角贴上了他的鬓角。  
“到现在MCU的电影计划也告一段落了吧？”  
“大概，是了吧。”  
“那你还不把头发染回来？”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“不是不喜欢。”棕发男子的眼神飘忽着望向了车窗外，“我们还是分手吧，”他又想了想，补上了一句，“不，我们不应该是分手，是结束关系？”  
“Sebs，你小脑瓜又想到哪里去了？”  
“我是说，MCU的电影都至此待续了，我们再继续在一起会被察觉出来的。”  
金发男子将对方的头用两手托着拧向自己，“Sebs，你是不是气我又找了女朋友？”  
“刚好大家都有新电影，摆在哪里都能看得出来是炒作的新闻。”  
“那你还气什么？”金发男子圈在他身下的手开始卷起他的卷发玩弄。  
“我不是生气，”他将金发男子的手轻轻的推开了，正正的直视着对方的双眼，“我们还是不要在继续这样下去了，被人发现了于你于我都是毁灭性的。”  
“所以你就想将车子丢在这里，将我们的关系也埋葬在这里？”  
“嗯。”

 

他跑回到刚刚停下的车里，从后尾箱拿出了一个小桶，带着毛巾走到湖边舀了一桶水，走到那辆在树林里沉睡的SUV旁，拧了拧布开始擦拭起车上的座位。  
在不经意间，他的手肘撞到了音响的播放键，车里的音箱传出了五年前最后那首歌。  
是Tom Waits的Ol’55。

Well, my time went to quickly   
I went lickety-splitly out to my old fifty-five   
As I pulled away slowly, feelin' so holy,   
God knows I was feelin' alive 

金发男子将手指又伸到了他的身下，毫不费力的开拓着已经被进入过不知道多少次的后穴，“所以你现在是想要去找你的lady luck了吗？”一边说着，手上的活动却依然没有停下。  
“嗯唔…嗯唔……”他想否认。想说的话都还没说出口，他就被身上的人用一个漫长的湿吻封住了心里的话。  
“算了，我也没必要知道。”金发的男子俯下身将他吻住，心里暗想。

“结束了吧？”金发的男子看着默默低下头穿起衣服的他，他点点头，没有说更多。  
“那车匙呢？”  
“你自己处理吧，反正车子是大家一起买的，要是你后悔你还可以过来将它开走，毕竟也不便宜。”  
“那你的呢？”  
“我的？估计不知道会被丢到哪里去永远找不回来了吧？”  
“骗人，我明明看见你偷偷摸摸的将它塞进了口袋里。”可是金发的男子没有说出口。

Stars beginning to fade, and I lead the parade   
Just a wishin' I'd stayed a little longer  
Lord, don't you know the feelin's gettin' stronger   
Well, my time went to quickly   
I went lickety-splitly out to my old fifty-five   
As I pulled away slowly, feelin' so holy,   
God knows I was feelin' alive   
And now the sun's comin' up, yes it is   
I'm ridin' with Lady Luck   
Freeway cars and trucks …

“嗯啊……”  
专辑走了一圈，最终又回到了最初那首Ol’55，他脚趾绷紧着，身下喷涌出一串白浊。  
“Lady luck？”他失笑，“有lady luck为什么没有gentleman luck？”  
他伸手到副驾驶的储物箱摸索着，拿出了一个纸巾，“最后一次居然没有用完。”他用说梦话一样的细语呢喃着。  
将身上都清理干净之后，他从副驾驶拿回了刚刚丢在一边的手机，手机适时地亮了，显示了一条新闻推送——“著名演员，新晋导演Chris Evans今日被拍到与关系亲密女性在某店选购戒指，婚期将近？”  
他皱了皱眉头，从车上回到了地面，重新关上车门，将车匙扭到了尽头，知道听见车里面的锁嗒的一声锁上了。  
他拿起放在旁边的水桶和毛巾，又往湖边走去。  
他弯下腰将水桶的水都倒掉，还将毛巾洗好。  
他站起身，掏出手机看了看时间，时间下面显示的还是刚刚的那条新闻推送。  
他低笑了一声，从口袋里拿出了车匙，使尽力气将它向湖中央扔去。

 

Chris篇

“Minka，不是说选戒指吗？”  
“哦，你不说我都忘了这件事了！”电话那头的女士略微的惊呼起来，“你到底什么时候才有空陪我啊？”  
“我们都这么多年了，我当然愿意为你推掉档期啦！”  
“那就明天下午吧，老地方见？”  
“当然。”

“不是说好了今天下午去挑戒指的吗？！每次你都这样放我鸽子！”  
“抱歉，你知道我也挺忙的。”他不自觉地伸手局促的摸了摸自己的络腮胡。  
“又说愿意为我推掉档期的！”  
“别生气了，我去拿车匙，你在这里等等吧。”

他拿着车匙走到楼下，女士坐在沙发上，穿着短裙高跟鞋的双腿叠在一起，似乎还是满脸不悦。  
他走过去，一把就抱住了她，“行行好，别生气了，我们出发吧。”  
“哪敢气你呢，大明星。”说着，女士的手还轻轻地夹住了他的鼻子。  
他一边走向车库一边按了按车匙的开锁键，女士拉了拉车门却没能打开，他低头看了看车匙，才惊呼：“糟糕，拿错车匙了！”  
“快去吧，小老头，天天都这么健忘！”

挑完戒指回到家已经是夜里十点了，他脱下外套将身体扔向沙发，从口袋里掏出了今天错拿的车匙。  
不知不觉也过去五年了。  
要不明天去看一看？他躺在床上抱着这个念头，有点难以入睡。

 

最初在一起应该是个美丽的意外吧？  
从美国队长1开始合作的他们，还以为掉火车就真的是结局了，幸运的是，漫威在电影宇宙里面也让Bucky以冬兵的角色复活了，于是他们才有了第二次、第三次…的合作。

而意外总是带着些尴尬共同来临。  
也许是太过入戏了而不自知，在航空母舰的那场被影迷们津津乐道的贴身打戏给他也带来了不少的烦恼，至少是他勃起了。  
“对方一定能感觉到的，哦不，这真的是太尴尬了，我还是应该去道个歉。”他在那场戏过掉之后，一边在拖车里脱衣服一边想着。

“Sebastian？你在吗？”他礼貌的敲着对方拖车的门，却发现门没有上锁，对方裸着上半身，左手刚脱下了道具手臂依然满手都是润滑油。“糟糕，怎么可以这个时候？”他明显感觉到下半身的血液集中在了拍摄时就无法抑制的那个地方。  
“嗯哼？”对方转过身来扫了一眼，眼睛不自觉地留意到了那个尴尬的地方，嘴角划起了一个几乎难以察觉的弧度。  
“啊，那个，嗯，Sebastian，我，那个，今天拍摄的时候，我不是故意的……”说着这话的时候他真想给自己两巴掌清醒一下。  
“嗯？那现在呢？”对方似乎不能饶过他的下半身了，“现在是故意的吗？”  
那个微笑还没褪去，对方还习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇，奈何他没有美国队长的四倍耐力，一下子捉过那条油腻腻的左手，覆上了对方的嘴唇。  
在两个人都快要喘不过气来的时候，他猛地结束了这个突如其来的吻，用近乎挑衅的语调说，“现在你猜？”  
“别闹……”说着，对方拍了拍他的裤裆，“精力无处发泄去跑跑步健健身，这种尴尬人人都无法避免。”  
“今晚出去喝一杯？”他突然将话题转了个方向，“庆祝我们将最痛苦的一场解决了？”  
“好好好，”对方一把将他转了个身，一个劲儿地将他往门外推去，“怎么也得让我换好衣服再说！”

 

“大概这就是开始了吧？”他笑着轻轻的摇了摇头，看着手中的车匙未免心中涌起一阵伤感，“居然是这么多年前的事情了。”  
他久久地看着手中的车匙，仿佛突然有一股无形的力量一般驱使着他去看看那辆被遗弃在树林里的SUV。  
他拿起挂在玄关处的皮衣，匆匆迈向停在门外的汽车。

 

“你迟到了，”对方傍依在酒吧外的灯柱下面，似乎是等了一小会儿。  
“难道你想听我说’couldn’t call my ride?”合作过两次的两人同时心照地笑了起来，“好啦，进去吧。”他趁着身高优势，将手臂搭在了对方的肩上。

“喂？喂！你喝多了？”棕发的男子觉察到身边的人开始胡言乱语起来，“要不要送你回去休息？”  
“Sebby？啊哈！是Sebby！”他放下手中的酒杯，将整个人都挂到对方的身上去。  
“你和的到底是什么啊！我去和朋友聊了一下回来你就变这个样子了？”对方皱着眉看着他刚刚放下的酒杯，拿起来放到鼻下嗅了嗅，“伏特加？！你居然用喝啤酒的杯喝伏特加？！”看着烂醉如泥的他，对方无可奈何的将人架在自己身上，艰难地向酒吧门口迈步。  
“Sebby, Sebby, 你真是世界上最甜蜜的小孩！”  
“行行好，伙计！醉成这样还在吹捧我，”终于在人群之中挤出了酒吧的两人，此时一个累得靠在了门外的墙上喘气，另一个醉得靠在墙上勉强支撑起自己健身之后精壮的身体。  
“没办法，出来喝酒也没开车，大爷你行行好来接我和一个酒鬼回去吧！”棕发的男子一脸哭笑不得的找电话那边的人来载一程，“我知道你翅膀被撕很疼，我对不起大爷你了！”  
电话那边的人听了这话，顿时放声大笑，“载你们一程也不是不行，cut the check就好了！”  
“好好好，什么都听大爷你说的。”棕发男子一边看着旁边几乎难以站直的同伴皱起眉头，一边听着电话那边的同事的话忍不住想笑。  
挂了电话之后，棕发男子拍了拍还靠在墙上的金发男子，“喂！你还能走吗？我找了Antony来接我们了，不用走了！”  
“不走，不走，我们哪里都不去……Bucky……”


End file.
